


Stretch Me Out In More Ways Than One

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physical therapy isn't a thing that Louis thought he would ever have to have. When Louis sees his physical therapist, though, he'd be willing to break a leg to keep seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch Me Out In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: one where Louis is a footie player team captain, is like 10-13 years old and pulls a muscle during practice. Harry (like 23) is the physical therapist that Louis is sent to, and Harry stretches him out and that puts them in 'compromising positions'. Harry ends up fucking Louis as he stretches out his leg, just enough for it to be painful :)

“Come on, Tomlinson! Let’s go!”

Louis furrows his eyebrows as he listens to his coach shout at him encouragingly, the words giving him the strength to run just that little bit faster. He’s in the middle of a team practice game, dribbling the ball between his feet as he looks around at his teammates. He notices Josh holding his hand up, showing that he’s in the clear, and he grins before kicking his leg out and sending the ball towards the boy.

A sharp pain jolts down his leg, more towards the back of his thigh, and he lets out a quick, sharp shout as he crumples down to the soft grass of the field. He rolls onto his back, bringing his right leg up and hugging his knee to his chest. Eyes closed and jaw clenched tight, he lets out a groan as he slumps to the side and pulls his leg even tighter to his chest.

“Tomlinson!” He faintly hears his coach shout, worry evident on his face as he jogs quickly over to the boy. He can’t have the captain of his team injured; they have one of the more important matches to compete in next week. “Tomlinson, what hurts?”

“Leg,” Louis snaps, because isn’t it obvious? He tucks his head down, digging his knee into his forehead and curling himself into a ball, trying to breathe evenly. The pain isn’t as evident now, more of a lingering irritant, but he knows he’s messed up badly. He feels hands at his arms, trying to pull him up, and he holds back a whine as he tries to stay on the ground.

“C’mon, Tommo. We’ve gotta get you on the sidelines,” he hears his best mate Niall murmuring from his right side, and he frowns deeply as he reluctantly releases his leg and lets two of his teammates haul him up onto his feet.

Well, his foot, really. He tries to put weight on his right let but he hisses and leans back over onto his left side quickly. It feels like a bruise, almost, along his thigh and the bottom of his bum. He limps over to the sideline with Niall's help, sitting down slowly and slumping back against the bench. Coach walks up to him with his eyebrows pulled together.

“Can’t walk on it, ‘ey? Probably went and strained something in your leg,” he comments, voice gruff.

“Do I need to call my mum?” Louis questions weakly, frowning up at the older man who gives him a nod and a recommendation to see the doctor as he hands him a small ice pack from the cooler that holds their drinks.

This isn’t good at all.

 

Louis crinkles his nose as he leans back on the examination bed, arms out behind him to hold himself up a bit. The doctor has his shorts pushed up his leg, fingers digging into the flesh of his thigh and the back of his knee. He holds back small sounds of pain, sharp little teeth biting into his bottom lip.

“The skin is inflamed and there’s evident bruising. Feels like a grade two hamstring strain, Mrs. Tomlinson. About two or three weeks of recovery.” The Doctor says, looking up to Louis' mum.

“Two weeks?” Louis repeats loudly, looking from the doctor to his mum. She scolds him for raising his voice, going on about how he should have stretched better and this and that. He wants to melt into the crinkly paper laid over the exam bed and die.

“Now, it’s nothing to fret about, Louis. Once your muscles have had adequate time to repair themselves, you’ll be right back on the field,” the doctor reassures calmly. Louis drowns him out to wallow in his pity as he hunches over and crosses his arms. It isn’t until his mum and him are in the car and driving home that he learns he has to attend physical therapy after his first week. He grumbles at her, irritated, and she shakes her head as she keeps her eyes on the road and focuses on getting them back home.

-

Louis is sat in the waiting room of the physical therapy office, fingers tapping away on his phone as he texts Niall about the smell of the building. It smells clean, too clean almost, with just enough disinfectant in the air to make his nose tingle with the need to sneeze. His mum is sat beside him, talking away on her cellphone to one of her friends.

“Tomlinson?”

Louis’ head jerks up quickly, and he eyes the petite woman in the purple uniform carefully. He glances over at his mum, who smiles at him and waves him along. Louis feels his heart jump a bit in his chest because he didn’t want to go alone but it’s not like he can just drag his mum along with him. He lets out a small breath, stands up and walks over to the woman carefully. He’s not limping as bad anymore, doesn’t have to use the crutches that they’d gotten, though the pain in his leg is still there.

“Louis?” The woman asks him quietly, smiling down at him as he begins to follow her down the hallway. He nods, and she looks down at her clipboard in her hands at the confirmation. “Grade two hamstring strain. Ouch, doesn’t sound very fun,” she comments, and Louis almost turns around and goes back to his mum. “Your physical therapist’s name is Mr. Styles,” she continues on as she leads him into a room, and he sits down on the table delicately, “and he’ll be with you in a moment. Alright?”

Louis nods again, the woman smiling at him brightly before exiting the room. He sighs pitifully, laying back on the table with his calves hanging off of the edge as he pulls his phone up to hold above his face. He’s in the middle of an intense debate with Niall when he hears the door open. He tilts his head a bit to the side to glance at the man who’s entering. Pathetically, he drops his phone on himself as he sees the bright green eyes and the curls, spluttering as he grabs his phone and throws a hand over his face. His lip hurts, the screen having come crashing down onto it, and he hears a low laugh coming from who he assumes is Mr. Styles.

“Are you Louis Tomlinson?” The man asks, pulling the chair from the corner of the room over to the table and sitting down on it. He leans over, elbows pressing into his knees and large hands clasped together while his clipboard lies along his thighs.

“Sadly,” Louis answers quietly, touching his lip delicately with his fingers before pulling his hand away. No blood, which is a good sign; he hadn’t split his lip open. Sitting up slowly, he pockets his phone before looking back over at the man who'd caused him all this pain in the first five seconds of meeting him.

Louis’ sexuality has never been much of a question for him, but if anything, this Mr. Styles just solidifies the fact that he’s gay. The man in the chair has shaggy, curly hair. It’s pulled back into a ponytail at the top to keep it out of his face, the rest of the curls left to frame the sides of his head. He’s got the prettiest green eyes Louis swears he’s ever seen, and his lips are endlessly pouty.

Louis is in love.  
“Your hair looks stupid,” he comments intelligently, and he hunches over without hesitation to groan at himself. The man just raises his eyebrows a little bit, an amused smirk on his face, before leaning back in the chair and looking at his clipboard without a response. He reads it silently for a moment, eyes flitting over the page, before looking back up at Louis.

“Well, Louis Tomlinson, my name is Harry Styles and I’m going to be your physical therapist for the next week or so. Feel free to call me Harry, since I’m going to call you Louis. How old are you, Louis?” Harry rambles on, and Louis sits up to look at him once again. This man is a bit weird.

“I’m thirteen,” he answers carefully, then goes on to ask, “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-three. And what got you here today?” Harry questions. The look on his face shows that he has genuine curiosity. Louis knows he could just start into the stretches, doesn’t have to do the whole introduction bit, but the fact that he is calms Louis down a lot.

“I was playing footie with my team and I kicked the ball too hard, or something. I passed it and then I was on the ground,” Louis explains with a shrug, letting his eyes examine Harry’s face without shame.

“Sounds exciting. What position do you play?” Harry asks as he stands and puts the clipboard on the counter that's littered with endless items Louis has no name for.

“Defender. I’m captain,” Louis brags proudly, and he watches curiously as Harry rubs hand sanitizer over his palms. The man steps back over to him, a smile on his face, before he pushes the chair away and stands beside Louis.

“You’ve got responsibility, then. No time for injury for you,” Harry comments, and Louis gives him a pouty look. “Can you take off your shoes for me, Louis? We’re going to start with some simple stretches, if that’s fine with you.”

Louis nods, leaning down to slip off his Vans, before pursing his lips as he sees his bare feet. Which, that isn’t unusual for him; he doesn’t particularly enjoy the aspect of wearing socks. But he knows his feet smell, and he doesn’t want Harry to know that the offensive odour is coming from him. It’s obvious that the man does, though, as he crinkles his nose a few seconds after the shoes tumble to the ground. But he keeps any and all comments to himself. Bless him.

“Lie back for me,” he murmurs, and Louis obediently flattens his body over the table. He feels Harry’s fingers wrap around the ankle of his bad leg, straightening it out and lifting it a few inches off of the bed. “Does this hurt?”

Louis grunts a bit in confirmation, as it does hurt just a little. Harry is doing most of the work so it really isn’t that bad. The pain is dull, not anything to get excited about.

“I’m gonna ask you to do that by yourself, yeah? Just straighten your leg out and lift it up for a few seconds. Go back down and relax, then lift again. Five times for me?” Harry instructs, and his voice is so slow and so deep that Louis truly believes the man could get him to do anything if he asked for it.

He nods, spreading his fingers open over the table at his side, carefully lifting his leg. The ache is more prominent now that he’s doing the effort on his own without any help, but it isn’t anything that he can’t handle. Harry watches him intently to make sure his form is correct and that he’s doing everything properly, before nodding at him when he finishes.

“Good, very good. Turn over onto your side,” Harry praises.

Louis turns onto his left towards the other man, looking at him carefully. Harry steps closer to the table, eyes gliding over Louis’ body shamelessly, making the younger boy's face grow warm. He squirms a little under Harry’s gaze, before the man is reaching forward and pressing his fingers into his calf. He lifts Louis’ leg a few inches, spreading his legs, before slowly returning it to rest against his other leg.

“Repeat that for me a few times. Like your other exercise.”

Louis swallows thickly, nodding as he lifts his leg. He doesn’t even have to look at Harry to know that the other man is looking at him, can feel his stare. He looks at the wall behind Harry, continuing to lift and relax his leg, before his muscles jolt a bit in surprise as he feels a large hand press against his thigh when he lifts it once more. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t stop his movements. The only thing going through his mind right now is don’t get hard, don’t get hard, don’t get hard. It’s easy for a boy his age to just pop a hard on, and the fact that Harry is fit as hell isn’t really helping his case.

The hand squeezes at his thigh as Harry lets out a small hum, and Louis isn’t sure if he’s checking out his form or checking out his body anymore. Either is welcome, though.

“Alright,” Harry murmurs after a few more sets of the exercise as he pulls his hand back. Louis lets out a long breath that he’d been holding as he relaxes his body. Harry’s hand returns a minute later, sliding up from his knee to his hip, before dipping between his thighs.

Louis lets out an embarrassing squeak, rolling over onto his back as Harry lets out an airy chuckle. The hand kneads at his inner thigh for a moment over his shorts, and Louis closes his eyes as he feels his briefs tightening and his dick beginning to harden. Oh, god.  
“Seems that’s all we’ve got for today,” Harry murmurs, watching as Louis’ face goes from embarrassed to calm to disappointed, then back to embarrassed. His cheeks are ruddy, and his hands come up to fix his hair as he sits up.

“Thanks for that, then,” Louis comments, a bit of sass in his voice, and it causes Harry to laugh lightly as he helps the younger boy off of the table and back onto the floor.

They stand like that for a moment, awkward almost, before Harry pats Louis on the shoulder.

“I’ll be seeing you in two days, yeah? You seem like you’re getting along great with your recovery. Keep doing the two stretches I showed you, and we’ll get into some more difficult stretches when you come see me again.” Harry’s easy with his instruction, almost like he didn’t just touch Louis in a way he definitely shouldn’t have. Almost like he hadn’t gotten him hard.

Louis just nods, letting Harry rest his large palm in the middle of his back as he leads him out of the room and back to the waiting area. Jay looks up curiously from where she’s looking at the television when she sees two people enter, and she smiles widely at Louis as she begins to stand up.

“Mrs. Tomlinson?” Harry asks as he slides his hand off of Louis’ back and laces his hands together. Jay nods as she walks over to them, and Louis hesitantly steps into his mother’s side. “I’m Harry Styles,” he introduces, before continuing on. “Louis is doing extremely well with his healing, which is why our session was so short today. I taught him two exercises, please make sure he practices them at least three times a day,” Harry explains, before going on to tell Jay how he can return in two days and as they continue on their sessions they’ll gradually become longer and more intense each time. Jay thanks him quietly and Harry waves to Louis as they leave.

Louis is fucked.

-

Louis returns to the office two days later as scheduled, his mum once again leaving him to go by himself as he gets called back. It’s the same woman as before, same purple uniform, same room. She leaves him alone with the promise of Mr. Styles’ appearance soon, and Louis lets out a small, shaky breath as she clicks the door shut. He has no idea what to expect with this session. The first visit had gotten a little shaky at the end, and he wonders if Harry is going to pull anything this time as well.

Harry enters the room after knocking on the door twice politely, smiling widely at Louis as he shuts it behind him.

“Welcome back, Louis. Have you been doing your exercises?” He looks a little different from last time. Same uniform, but his hair is wilder. It isn’t pulled back as it was the first time Louis saw him, instead left loose to fall over his forehead and out of place when pushed back. He looks just as fit, though, if not even hotter than the last time without that ridiculous ponytail.

Louis nods at the question, pressing his hands into his thighs and swinging his legs back and forth carefully. He watches Harry as the man puts his clipboard on the counter and steps over to the table.

“Good, good. We’ll go ahead and start with those, then, yeah? Show me what you do when you’re at home by yourself.”

And like, if that isn’t a suggestive comment, Louis doesn’t know what is. He ignores it though as he lies back on the table, swallowing thickly and brushing his hair out of his face with his fingertips. He lets his arms fall to his sides as he lifts his injured leg, straightening it out and repeating the movements a few times until Harry nods contently. He then moves onto his side, lifting his leg to the side and into the air until Harry is finished watching him.  
“You’re doing very well. Is the pain subsiding as you continue to strengthen your muscles?” Harry questions as he steps back a little bit, running his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. Louis nods, and Harry smiles lightly as he pats at his thigh. “Good. Stand up for me, will you?”

The younger boy clears his throat before sitting up and sliding off of the table. He watches Harry for a moment, before large hands are gripping onto his hips and turning him around. Louis stays silent, unsure about what’s happening, until he feels a palm pat his thigh.

“Bring the foot of your injured leg up onto the table. It’s gonna hurt, but it should be a good hurt. I can help you if you want.”

Louis chews on his lower lip for a moment, staying still and reveling in the feeling of a calm weight of hands on his hips, before he gingerly lifts his leg as high as he can. He has to reach with his hands to pull it up the rest of the way, but he gets his heel on the table successfully. Harry was right, it does ache in his hamstring just a bit, but the pain isn’t overwhelming.

“Good job, babe,” Harry comments casually, and Louis audibly chokes on air. “Lean forward a little bit, reaching out for your foot. Just try to grab it.”

Louis is still trying to get over the fact that Harry just called him babe, but he reaches forward for his foot anyway. The strain in his muscle is hurting a little bit more, but that just means that his stretches are working, right? Louis lets out a slow breath, Harry’s term of endearment playing on repeat in his head, though even that stutters as he feels the large palms tighten on his hips and Harry’s body pressed up against his own.

“What are you doing?” Louis finally asks, voice weak.

“Helping you extend your stretch,” Harry murmurs as he leans down and pushes Louis’ torso forward with his own, his words hot and low in his ear. Louis shivers a bit, furrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes as the stretch becomes almost too much to bear.

Harry seems to know his stopping point, though, because he lifts up and lets Louis relax when the younger boy is close to telling him it hurts too much. They slowly repeat the motions a few more times, and Louis is relieved when Harry tells him that he can pull his leg down. He stands straight, arching his back and reveling in the pop it gives, before relaxing once more and being pulled closer to Harry.

“Do you need something to make you feel good after all that pain?” Harry asks, fingers dipping into the hem of his shirt, and Louis squirms a little bit. He’s never been touched properly, hasn’t even had his first kiss before, so the fact that he has an older man touching him like this is sending him into overdrive.

“Depends,” he ends up saying, because he really wants to know what he’s getting himself into before he agrees to what Harry’s saying. It could be innocent; Harry could give him something dumb like a lolly. Or it could be… not so innocent. He learns what the answer is when he feels fingers brushing over his stomach, dipping down to finger into the zip of his shorts.  
Louis jerks back a little bit at the touch, only sending himself further into Harry’s body, before he grips onto the man’s arm and makes a small noise. His dick leaves no room for hesitation, already responding to the attention.

“Can make you feel good, Louis. Won’t hurt a bit,” Harry elaborates, and Louis’ breath catches in his throat before he lets it out shakily. The younger boy closes his eyes, the pads of his fingers pressing into the skin on the man’s arm, and he swallows thickly.

It’s obvious that Harry wants to do something sexual, and Louis knows he wants it. He’s just nervous is all, scared that he won’t be good for the older man. Harry’s fingers just continue to rub along the zipper of his shorts, though, questioning but not insistent.

“O- okay,” Louis stutters out in response after a few seconds, dick fully hard in his trousers. Harry smiles widely, nodding as he cups over Louis’ bulge and squeezes, causing the young boy to let out a little shocked noise.

“You’ve got to be quiet, okay?” Harry says. Louis nods quickly, the back of his hair rubbing against the man’s shirt. “Can I take your shorts off, lovely?” Another quick nod from Louis, and Harry’s fingers are fast to undo his button and pull his zipper down.

Louis closes his eyes tightly as Harry works his shorts off his legs, and he lets out a small noise as he feels them pool around his ankles. He really can’t believe this is even happening, doesn’t know how it went from stretching to him in his little black briefs with a boner.

Harry’s hand once again cups over his crotch, fingers working against his cock, and he lays his head back against the man’s chest as he parts his lips and lets out a breath of pleasure. He’s never been touched like this by anyone other than himself, and the fact that he can’t make noise makes him feel even hotter.

“Can I touch you, babe?” Harry’s rough voice whispers into his ear, and Louis doesn’t bother verbally answering. He gives him his response in the form of action, by moving his feet further apart to open his legs wider and reaching down to push Harry’s palm further onto his cock.

The older man just smirks, moving to push his hand inside of Louis’ briefs, and the boy’s body shivers against his own as he finally gets his bare hand on him. He curls his fingers around Louis’ dick, groaning quietly at the difference in the size of his own compared to the one in his hand.

“You’re so young, baby. So pretty. Can’t believe you’re letting me touch you like this,” Harry whispers quietly, leaning down to murmur the words into Louis’ ear. The younger boy whines weakly, turning his head a little bit to press the sides of their faces together, and Harry kisses his temple gently.

He works his hand over Louis slowly, carefully, making sure not to overwhelm the younger boy and turn him into a puddle in his office. He glances to the door, humming quietly, before pulling his hand out of Louis’ briefs. He licks a stripe up his palm slowly, pushing his hand back into the boy’s waistband before getting his hand on him once more. The movement is a little easier now, the slide a little more lubricated than before, which leads to Louis’ fingers curled around Harry’s wrist as his hips jerk forward, trying to get more friction from the older man. Harry presses his hips forward into the small of Louis’ back, letting the boy feel the length of his own dick.

“See how hard you’re making me, Louis? You sound so pretty. I wish I could hear you moan for me.”

Louis is a mess, fingers tugging at the hem of his own shirt and pulling it up, trying to cool himself off. He rucks it up, exposing his chest, which makes Harry move his free hand up to brush his thumb over his perky nipple gently. Louis almost shouts at that, placing a hand over his mouth to be sure he keeps quiet. He isn’t stupid; he knows other people can’t know about this.

It isn’t long before Louis is coming, with Harry’s hand moving over his dick and his fingers playing with his nipple. He releases into the fabric of his boxers, whining quietly with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes closed tight as he bites down on his own fingers.

Harry pulls his hand away slowly, reluctantly, licking what little come is on his hand off as he holds Louis against his body. Louis is glad for the support, as he would have fallen on shaky legs far before now if it weren’t for the older man. Louis reaches forward, pressing his hands into the table to hold himself up as Harry pulls away. The man leans down to pull Louis’ trousers up, zipping and buttoning him up as well.

“You did really well today, Louis,” Harry praises proudly, smiling widely at the younger boy who finally turns around to look at him. His hair is messy from rubbing back against the fabric of Harry’s shirt, and his cheeks are flushed. He looks like a mess, though less of one after Harry chuckles and reaches forward to fix his hair.

“Thank you,” Louis mumbles almost sleepily as Harry’s fingers work through his hair, nuzzling into his hand as it ran along his jawline.

“You’re welcome. I’m going to give you an icepack, okay? Say we worked extra hard today, because you’re positively flushed,” Harry teases, reaching down to grab one of his icepacks from the mini fridge located on the floor. Louis nods, taking it and holding it in his hands carefully, before smiling up at Harry as the older man begins to walk him back to the waiting room.

Louis doesn’t feel so bad about meeting with Harry in two more days again.

-

Louis smiles widely to himself as he sits on the table in Harry’s room, waiting impatiently for Harry to come meet with him. When the man does enter the room, Louis instantly reaches his arms out to him. Harry chuckles, closing the door and moving over to the younger boy, taking him into a quick hug.

“You seem awfully happy. What’s gotten into you?” The older man questions, looking down at Louis with a gentle smile on his face.

“Just excited to see you, I guess,” Louis answers with a shrug, leaning back a little and waiting for Harry to begin the session. He kicks his shoes off, eyes never leaving the other male’s face. Harry laughs lightly, moving to stand at the end of the table. Louis follows obediently, shuffling along until he’s sat at the edge.

“Have you been doing your other exercises?” Harry asks curiously, pressing his large palms into Louis’ thighs. The younger boy nods quickly, and Harry beams with pride. “Good boy. I’m going to teach you a new one today, yeah? Can I ask you to take off your shorts for me?” he requests quietly. Louis gives him a look, but slips out of his shorts and lets them fall to the floor gently.

“Do you ask all of your patients to take their pants off for you?” Louis asks curiously, and Harry grins widely before jabbing him in the ribs gently.

“Only the pretty ones. Now lie back for me, pretty boy,” he teases, before watching as Louis leans back before lying fully on the table, his calves dangling off the edge. He grabs onto the boy’s ankle gently, pulling it up slowly. “Try and keep your leg straight for me, yeah? I’m going to pull it up, towards the sky, and we'll see where we can go from there.”

Harry doesn’t make it very far before Louis is grunting and asking for him to please stop, and he lowers his leg a little bit to ease the pain. They continue on with that for a few moments, stretching out his leg, before Harry leans forward as he pulls Louis’ leg up once more.

“Would you let me fuck you, Louis?” Harry asks quietly just as he gets to the point where the pain is overwhelming, and Louis whines as he squirms a little bit, both at the pain and what Harry has said.

“What?” The younger boy breathes out after Harry lowers his leg, and the older man smiles at him almost wolfishly.

“Would you let me fuck you?” Harry repeats quietly, clearing his throat as he slowly releases Louis’ leg completely and leans over him on the table, grasping onto his hips gently. The younger boy swallows thickly, letting out a shaky breath because he doesn’t know. “I’ll open you up so slowly. I’ll make it so good for you, babe. I promise,” Harry reassures, and Louis chews on his lower lip.

“I- I guess. Yeah,” Louis agrees, and Harry smiles widely before leaning down and pressing slow little kisses along Louis’ throat.

“Would you let me kiss you?” The older male asks, and Louis laughs quietly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry’s fuller ones quickly.

The kiss is gentle, almost awkward, as Louis doesn’t know what to do and Harry keeps nipping on his lower lip. It’s fun, though, and it leaves butterflies in his stomach. Harry’s hand running up and down his side, though, and dipping between his legs, leaves him hard and trying to kiss the older man harder. Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth slowly, feeling their tongues slide together for a moment, before pulling back to press kisses against his cheek.

“Let me finger you open, yeah?” Harry asks quietly, and Louis breathes out slowly before nodding. He’s seen porn before, he’s researched it, he knows the basics of how this stuff works. He’s just a little afraid of the pain. He’s never had anything up his bum before, anyway. He’s worked with his own fingers, but with the lack of lube, he’s never properly gotten anything up there.

Harry reaches behind him in his pocket to pull out a little packet of lube, and Louis lets out a small laugh as he sees Harry straighten up to open it.

“You just keep that stuff in your pocket, then?” he asks quietly. Harry grins at him widely before tearing the top open and leaning down to press a little kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Not all the time, no,” Harry responds, drizzling the lube generously over his fingers. “Can you slide your briefs off for me, love?”

Louis is a little bit shy with showing Harry everything, but pulls his briefs off anyway. He wants this, he knows he does, so there’s no point in hiding anything. Harry reaches forward with his clean hand, pressing at Louis’ thighs and encouraging the boy to spread his legs open for him. He moves his hand in, thumb pulling his cheeks apart to look at his hole.  
“Lou, you're so pretty,” he whispers quietly, biting his lower lip before leaning forward again and attaching his lips to Louis’ jaw. The younger boy closes his eyes and swallows thickly, before gasping quietly as he feels a slick, cool finger press against him.

He furrows his eyebrows a little bit as Harry slowly pushes his finger inside of him, spreading his legs a little bit wider during the process, before letting out a shaky breath as he feels the rest of the man’s fingers pressing into his cheeks to show that he’s sunk his finger in completely.

“Jesus,” Louis whispers, voice gone a little bit higher than usual. His dick is half hard, and Harry’s clean hand palms over it slowly.

“Tell me when you’re good to take another one, baby,” Harry breathes hotly against Louis’ cheek, slowly starting to move his finger in and out. Louis curls his toes at the movement, the drag of the finger inside of him causing his stomach to stir deliciously. It doesn't hurt too much, feels more odd than anything, so after a few moments he requests a second finger.

The press of a second finger inside of him hurts a little bit more than the first, but it isn’t completely unbearable. He stays quiet until Harry completely gets his fingers inside, letting out a soft grunt before whining quietly. He swallows thickly, breathing picking up just the slightest from how intense everything feels right now. Harry gives him a moment to adjust, to get used to the pain, before slowly pulling his fingers back and pushing them back in. Louis can’t help but let his lips fall open, a moan pulling itself out of him. Harry smirks widely, nudging his nose against Louis’ own before kissing him slowly.

“Shh, baby. Have to stay quiet, remember?”

Louis nods quickly, biting into his lower lip before releasing it so he can pant quietly. Harry continues to finger him, his hand moving slowly, before Louis’ toes are curling and he’s asking the older man to go faster and trying to push back on the digits.

“Want a third, babe?” Harry asks in response, and Louis nods quickly as he opens his eyes to look up at Harry.

The younger boy looks so fucked out already, eyes blown and cheeks flushed. He’s flushed down to his chest, actually, and Harry could just eat him up. He works his third finger in, and Louis whines quietly at the burning stretch. The time it takes for Louis to adjust is longer than it was for two, but Harry completely understands, and Harry would give him all the time in the world.

All the time in the world that doesn’t lead to people knocking on the door suspiciously, though.

Harry slowly begins to move his fingers per Louis’ request, listening to the high little whines and breaths that the younger boy lets out at the movements. He moves slow, careful, doesn’t pick up speed until Louis is positively begging for it.

“Please, fuck me,” Louis eventually whispers, getting choked off at the end as Harry’s fingertips brush over his prostate. “Oh god,” he moans.

Harry smiles widely, pulling his fingers out slowly before stepping over and grabbing a paper towel from the counter. He cleans his fingers off, before rubbing the heel of his hand along the length of his dick in his trousers. He’s so bloody hard right now he could burst. He steps back over to Louis, pulling a condom out of his back pocket and lying it on the table between the younger boy’s legs. Louis is breathing hard, looking at him curiously as he pulls his trousers and boxers down and off.

They’re both left in just their shirts, and the fact that they’re not completely naked makes Louis squirm. It’s amazing and hot and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“You’re not gonna fit, holy- God,” Louis stumbles over his words as he catches sight of Harry’s dick, and the older man laughs roughly, slowly. He rolls the condom over himself, getting some of the excess lubricant and slicking himself up before gripping onto Louis’ thighs and pulling him closer to the edge of the table.

“I’ll fit, baby. Opened you up so well. You’re gonna feel so good,” Harry murmurs lowly, licking over his lips before leaning down to reassuringly kiss Louis for a few more seconds. He pulls away slowly, reaching down to grip onto the base of his dick tightly.

He stands straighter, glancing down at Louis before aiming for his hole and pressing the tip of his cock against his rim. He lets out a small breath, leaning back down over Louis and brushing his fingers through the boy’s hair. He thumbs along Louis’ cheek slowly, waiting until he receives a nod before slowly pressing in. Louis’ legs wrap around his waist immediately, and he whines quietly as he feels himself getting stretched out further than Harry’s three fingers had gotten him.

Harry continues to push in slowly, though he’s completely ready to stop if Louis says that it’s too much. He swallows thickly, slowly sinking into him until he feels his hips press against the smaller boy’s arse. Louis lets out a shaky breath, shuddering against Harry’s body and pulling him close with his arms wrapped around his chest. Harry presses in close, fitting their bodies together, and Louis buries his face in Harry’s shoulder.

“Tell me when you want me to move, love,” Harry breathes out, and Louis nods as he takes deep breaths. He just feels so, so full, he almost doesn’t know what to do with himself at the current time.

After a few long moments, Louis lays his head back and croaks out a confirmation that he’s ready for Harry to move. The older man nods, swallowing thickly before pulling back slowly, then carefully pressing back in. He groans, and Louis whimpers softly underneath him, fingernails scrabbling at his back. Harry lets out a rough breath, holding onto Louis’ waist tightly, and he continues to slowly thrust into the small body underneath his own.

“God, you feel so fucking good, baby,” Harry growls quietly into Louis’ ear, pressing multiple quick kisses against the side of his head. Louis whispers for him to go quicker, he wants it a little harder, and Harry makes no hesitation as he picks up the speed of his hips a bit.

The pads of Harry’s fingertips are probably making bruises in the dips of Louis’ waist, just as the younger boy’s little nails are probably making raised scratching along the older man’s back.

“Oh my god,” Louis moans brokenly, feeling Harry’s hips smacking against his bum as he curls his toes tightly, and he whines as he feels his stomach twisting. “God, m- m’gonna come,” he warns breathlessly, and Harry nods quickly.

“Come, then, baby. Come for me,” Harry grunts, and Louis gasps quietly as he feels himself release, spurting quickly between their bodies. Harry continues to thrust through Louis’ orgasm, moaning lowly into the boy’s hair to muffle his noises. Harry’s thrusts stutter, hips jerking as he releases as well, hips pressed tight into the boy’s bum. Louis gasps quietly at the feeling, hugging Harry closer as his toes curl once again.

Harry swallows thickly, pulling out slowly and hissing quietly as he slips out. Louis lets out a breathy whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness, before biting his lip and reaching down to cover himself up a bit. His curious fingers press into his rim gently, and he bites his lip at the feeling.

“Did that feel good, baby?” Harry asks quietly as he pulls off the condom, tying it at the end and wrapping it up in a paper towel before throwing it away. He pulls his boxers back up, before stepping over to the sink and washing his hands.

“Yeah, loved it. God,” Louis breathes out, just lying back against the table and trying to even out his breathing. Harry chuckles gently, wetting a paper towel before moving to clean Louis’ come off of his and the younger boy’s stomachs, just cleaning them up.

He pulls his trousers up before gathering Louis’ clothes as well and helping the younger boy slip them on. He helps Louis down from the table, holding him up when his legs shake a little. Pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s hair, he rubs at his back gently.

“So I’ll see you again in two days, then?” Harry whispers softly as he tries his best to straighten out both his and Louis’ hair. The younger boy beams brightly, nodding and hugging Harry close.

“Two days.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on tumblr!](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
